Refrigerators may be cooling appliances that include a thermally insulated compartment and a cooling mechanism that cools the contents of the compartment to a temperature below ambient. In addition to a refrigerating compartment, a refrigerator may include a freezing compartment that cools the contents of the freezing compartment to a temperature below freezing. The freezing compartment may include an ice maker that freezes liquid water into ice cubes. A refrigerator may include a dispenser that dispenses liquid water and/or ice.